Various anatomical structures generate weak magnetic fields. For example, when firing, neurons generate ionic currents. As the currents flow along the length of the neurons' dendrites, the flowing current generates weak magnetic fields. Because of the small magnitude of the magnetic fields generated by anatomical structures in comparison to environmental magnetic fields it is difficult to monitor anatomically generated magnetic fields.